It is known that, due to rapid developments of industrial, commercial and economic activities in modern world as well as comprehensive elevations in national production incomes and consumption capabilities, further because of the prosperous, busy and efficiency-oriented urban lives, people residing in big cities generally utilize automobiles, motorbikes or the like as their traffic tools for transportation. However, just because the number of cars continues to grow, carbon dioxide or other exhaust gases released from the operations of engines have now become one of the major air pollution sources globally and caused serious issues related to the integral environment warming phenomena on the earth. Therefore, manufacturers in automobile industries have devoted large amounts of efforts on researches for enhancements in engine combustion performance and also provided various new types of automobiles capable of lessening carbon contents in the released exhaust air thereof in order to reduce environmental pollutions.
Moreover, because of great advancements in automobile engine technologies on current markets, the designs of automobile engines have stepped into an era of computer controls, which apply the electronic control unit (ECU) to manipulate the regulation throttle in the intake manifold pipe of an engine such that the automobile is able to determine or accelerate in accordance with the treading condition on the gas pedal thus adjusting the intake quantity so as to acquire an ideal air-combustion ratio in the engine and also meet the legal exhaust standard designated by the Environment Protection Agency. Meanwhile, it is appreciated that, to increase the output power of the engine without changing its working efficiency, it is only possible to raise the fuel quantity to enter into the cylinder by compressing more air thereby improving the combustion efficiency. Consequently, it is typical to additionally install a turbo charging system in the automobile to increase the air admission quantity, in which the turbo charging system uses the exhaust air released during the exhaust release stroke of the engine to drive the exit rotator in the turbo to rotate, and as soon as the exit rotator reaches a certain rotation speed, it will co-axially bring the admission rotator to forcibly suck in extra air. But, in this way, more air needs to be compressed, which may lead to rapidly elevated temperature thus causing less oxygen contents in the compressed air and reduced combustion efficiency. Hence, it is necessary to employ a central cooler to reduce the air temperature such that the intake air temperature may drop down after passing through the central cooler, so the lowered admission temperature may result in relatively higher oxygen contents therein.
In most cases, however, an admission pipe may be installed between the central cooler and the regulation throttle located at the admission manifold pipe or the front end in the admission manifold pipe of the engine for further connections, and the compressed air outputted from the central cooler passes through the admission pipe and the admission manifold pipe and then enters into the cylinder for combustion, while the regulation throttle cooperatively controls the flow speed of the compressed air entering into the cylinder, thus correspondingly increasing the fuel amount and elevating the combustion efficiency in the cylinder of the engine. But it should be noticed that, since the admission pipe is usually made of plastic materials (e.g., Acrylonitrile butadiene styrene copolymers, also known as ABS), and the compressed air passing through the admission pipe may be of sufficiently high temperature, the plastic materials in the admission pipe itself may expand because of heat thus becoming fragile and leading to lowered durability. Furthermore, the compressed air may pass through at a very high speed and the airflow around the turning corner of the admission pipe may be relatively intense, thus potentially causing damages to its structure because of insufficient tolerance for air pressure in the admission pipe. Accordingly, such aforementioned issues now become the key points to be researched and resolved by those skilled ones in relevant fields.